This invention relates to the aligning and mounting of machine components, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for aligning and mounting a component within a machine such that the component thereafter can be removed, serviced and simply remounted without further need of realignment.
In machines that have several operating components, the components usually have to be aligned with one another before being firmly mounted for proper operation. The reliability of such machines and the quality of their outputs, depend significantly on the continued alignment of such components, even after subsequent field service.
Conventional methods and apparatus for aligning and mounting such machine components include the use of two brackets each having a slotted end and a nonslotted end, and the initial step of firmly fastening the component to the slotted end of each such bracket. The component so fastened is then positioned in the machine in gross alignment, properly aligned by trial and error, and firmly mounted to the frame of the machine with mounting screws or other similar fasteners inserted through the slotted end of each of the brackets. Complementary components are also similarly fastened, placed in their respective operating positions within the machine, aligned by trial and error, and then firmly mounted to the frame of the machine.
In the field life of a machine, these types of components may be removed several times from the frame, serviced and then remounted within the machine for continued operation. In order to continue to operate reliably, precise realignment of the components is required after each such remounting. Unfortunately however, the trial and error approach for initially achieving such required precision is very troublesome and laborious, and is likely to become even more so with each subsequent removal, service and remounting of the components. It is therefore advantageous to be able to remove, service, and simply remount such components without further need of such trial and error realignment. Accordingly, methods and apparatus have been devised for eliminating the need to realign such components after they have been removed for service and then remounted.
One such method, for example, includes initially aligning and mounting the component by trial and error, then drilling at least four (4) close fitting holes through the machine frame and through the aligned and mounted portion or bracket carrying the component. Locating pins oF appropriate size and length are then inserted to fill the four holes and to removably retain the mounting portion or slotted bracket in an aligned position against the machine frame.
Drilling in this manner, however, is undesirable because it introduces metal chips and the risk of rust to parts of an already assembled machine. In addition, such drilling is expensive and is not always convenient or practical given the restricted mounting locations of some components within the machine. This method and apparatus also has an additional disadvantage in that the close fitting locating pins can become unreliable if knocked and bent out of their initial aligned shapes.